


Tyrion the Cat

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You begin a new chapter of your life with Joel.unsubferret said: Ah hello! I really really enjoy your Joel/Reader stuff and just your writing in general. I was wondering if you could do one where Joel and the reader adopt a munchkin cat? (I heard he really likes them and its one of my dream pets and in the new how to he mentions wanting a pet and I think its so cute that Joel might be a cat guy) and like, they go all out with buying it a cat bed and toys and stuff and just fluffy goodness that may end with him proposing?





	

“Oh. My. God. Y/N, this one.”

You and your long term boyfriend Joel Heyman were at Austin’s local animal shelter picking out a pet to celebrate moving in together, and you were both having a hard time agreeing on a pet. You yourself were more of a dog person, but Joel was a huge closet cat lover, which you found out within moments of stepping into the center.

You said your goodbyes to the adorable golden retriever puppy you were playing with and moved over to your three year old boyfriend, wrapping your arm around his waist as he stared at a kitten with wide eyes through the glass container it was in. You had to admit, it was probably the cutest thing you had ever seen. It was at first glance just a gray fluffball, but further investigation had you noticing the small fold in its ears and how the torso was just a little too long for its legs.

The piece of paper taped to the outside of the case informed you that the cutie was a two month old Scottish Fold munchkin cat, and it’s name was…

“Oh my god, Joel, it’s name is Tyrion Lannister, we need this cat.”

At the sound of its name, Tyrion the cat opened his eyes, and you fell even more in love. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue-gray, and one eye was just slightly lazy. His mouth fell open just the tiniest bit, exposing a hint of his tongue and his bottom teeth.

“We’re adopting this one. No arguments.” Joel stated firmly, tugging you closer to him and pressing a kiss onto the top of your head.

You were both absolutely ecstatic to discover that the paperwork to officially adopt Tyrion would only take three days, and so as soon as you both signed the papers, you headed out to the nearest pet store for supplies.

“Aw, it’s a little cat throne, we need it.” You wouldn’t be surprised if Joel exploded from all of the excitement of getting a cat, and especially one that was already named after a Game of Thrones character (and the best GoT character, at that). He was putting anything he deemed even a little cute into the cart you were pushing behind him, and you, for once, totally agreed with him on every single purchase. After all, little kitty Tyrion was essentially your first child with Joel, and you wanted to spoil the crap out of the most adorable cat you had ever seen.

In the end, the two of you had bought a little throne (yes, you would absolutely call it the Iron Throne even though it looked nothing like it), golden food and water bowls, a red collar with a pendant that had the crest of the House Lannister on it (“It has to be fate, Y/N. I’ve never seen a pet store with a Lannister pendant on it.”), and you had paid extra to have his name and the contact information for you and Joel on it. You had also got a few kitty toys, and even a little cat sweater, because you both agreed that it would be the cutest thing ever.

You and Joel were both so preoccupied with the adorableness that you had to go back to the store after paying and buy a litter box, litter, a pooper scooper, and cat food.

They day you were finally able to take Tyrion home was probably one of the best days of your life. You weren’t sure if it was because of the cat itself, or if it was because you and Joel were at the point where yes, you two had just bought a house and a cat together, and yes, things were getting serious between you two.

As you set the kitten down in the center of your new home with Joel, you leaned back into his embrace and smiled as Tyrion explored and Joel nuzzled your neck. “You know,” you started, “I really feel like this is the start of an amazing new chapter in our lives. I mean, we just bought a house, and we have a cat. Things can’t really get much better at this point.”

That’s when he slipped a ring onto your finger. You froze, almost afraid to move your body, and looked down slowly at the diamond ring now adorning your ring finger. “I could think of a few ways that things can get better. All you have to do is say yes.”

You whirled around in his arms to face him and threw your arms around his neck. “Yes, Joel. I will absolutely marry you.”

A few feet away from where you had just gotten engaged, Tyrion meowed softly and padded over to the two of you, rubbing his head on your feet as if he understood what had just happened and was saying ‘congratulations’.

Joel chuckled and pressed a kiss to your temple. “I’ve got a new house with my new fiancée, and I have a cat named Tyrion Lannister. Now things can’t get better than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> The best part about this fic is that after posting this for the first time on tumblr on June 5th, 2015, the person who requested the fic and I became the best of friends in the whole wide world, and to this day, we're still besties. This one is for you, beebs. I love you lots, even though you didn't and still don't get the fucking Game of Thrones reference that's the premise of this whole fucking fic. <3


End file.
